The Chaser
by CharlotteT320
Summary: The first Quidditch game of their seventh year is fast approaching, and all kinds of emotions and people are flying through the air.  L/J.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I've written (...and published) this out of order, but hopefully it will make sense in the end... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Chase(r)<strong>

Chapter 1

The first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. The tension between the houses was growing each hour as spirits rose and rivalries thickened.

The teams, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, were nearly equally matched, each with certain advantages. Even though the traditional rivalry was Gryffindor and Slytherin, these teams each had excellent chances, making the pressure all the greater.

As the Gryffindor seventh years left potions Friday afternoon, wearing their uniforms and the Gryffindor House Pride pins Marlene had made, they could feel the pulse of the final count down begin.

Twenty more hours.

Lily, somewhat distractedly, and Marlene went up to Gryffindor Tower to change.

"I'm excited."

"Well of course you are, Marlene. You're playing," Lily laughed, disregarding her own thoughts quickly.

"I know! I love this! The anticipations of it all, the butterflies," Marlene looked at her. "Oh come _on_, Lily. I know you love it too."

Lily smiled at her friend as they entered their dormitory, her eyes conveying a message.

"Oh I do love it. But every time I show it Potter's head inflates like wicked and I hate when that happens," Lily sighed. "I mean, he's almost bearable when he's humble and working hard, but then his mates come along and it's just the same old same old.:

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "You're very perceptive, missy."

"What?" Lily asked defensively. "I want to have a good seventh year, and in most scenarios that means the Head Girl gets along with the Head Boy."

"And unfortunately for you the Head Boy is James Potter, yeah yeah." Marlene waved her hands at Lily. "Well if you're not going to be spirited for the team captain, at least be spirited for me."

Lily sighed. She wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine. Hand me that shirt, will you?"

* * *

><p>The boys left Potions in a slump. It had been a terribly long week and Slughorn's new essay did not aim to change that.<p>

Peter was huffing because of the essay. James was exhausted because of the heckling from the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Sirius was tired from the extra Quidditch practices James was holding. Remus was gloomy because it was a first quarter moon tonight, meaning there was only a week to plan their outing, and because all of his friends were being gits.

"Guys, me must look so boring. And lazy. And… normal," Rums said, trying to stir up the conversation as they walked aimlessly upstairs.

"We should plan a prank. A good classic on, like the ones from years ago," Peter suggested. "But this time it won't be to impress Evans," he added, looking pointedly at James.

"Peter, mate, we don't have time," James responded. "Plus, none of our pranks were for Evans."

"Oh Prongsie, you're so daft," laughed Sirius. "Of course they were for Evans!"

James rolled his eyes.

"Can we not right now? We have a game tomorrow and I really would like to focus."

"Yeah, focus on Evans," Sirius whispered to Peter so that James couldn't hear.

"That's it." Remus stood up. "Okay. Let's talk Quidditch, bet's stay on the game. But let's have some _fun_."

* * *

><p>Lily and Marlene were joined by Mary in the Common Room as they tried to get a start on their weekend homework before dinner. The games always took up most of the day and the festivities—win or lose—took up… well, the rest of the weekend.<p>

"Lily, what are your ingredients for the Potions essay? Because mine are j—"

There was a blast from behind them as the portrait hole flew open, revealing four sopping wet boys.

"Oi!" Lily yelled turning around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh hey, Evans," Sirius cheered.

"Oh. It's you lot," Lily sighed.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Marlene asked.

In walked the four Marauders, smiling and laughing, robes soaked through and hair dripping.

"We took a walk," Peter said with a grin. "Out side."

"It's not even raining," Mary said, peering outside. The clouds were covering the sky, but they weren't ominous; more of a blanket - with no hint of rain whatsoever.

"Oh, is it not?" Remus asked, also looking out the window.

"Evans." James acknowledged her for the first time. "I promise we didn't do anything you wouldn't do," he said with a grin.

Her emerald eyes looked at him disbelievingly. He smiled at her automatically, unable to stop even if he wanted to. He loved that look. It showed him that she was paying attention, maybe in some far off land she even cared whether or not he was telling the truth.

He had just gone back, Lily noticed. He appeared to have changed over the summer. _Clearly not_, she thought. She was glad, though. She didn't want to deal with… liking him on top of everything else.

Lily seamed satisfied with this answer, or at least she couldn't come up with a response, so she resumed her work. But Mary wasn't done.

"Oh just tell us, then."

"We did a lap around the Quidditch pitch," Sirius said.

"You know, to get in spirit," Remus added.

"Hey!" Lily whipped back around, looking directly at James. "I would not to that!"

As fine a flyer as Lily Evans was, she positively hated playing the game. The heights and the near vertical dives and the fast paced flying made her feel so nauseous. Not to mention the fact that if she involved herself with Quidditch it would just give Potter another reason to be enamored with her.

"Damn, Evans," he said, laughing at her. He thought he noticed her smiling a bit. "You caught us. You would not fly a lap around the pitch to get in spirit."

"Oi! That's not why I wouldn't do it!"

"Are you sure, Evans?" James continued. "You don't like spirit much."

Lily stood up subconsciously. Why was she making a big deal out of this? He was James Potter and he did not need any more of her attention.

"I like spirit!" Lily yelled defensively.

"Oh and what do you call that? A scarlet shirt and a scarf? Original!"

Lily looked at Marlene with wide eyes. Marlene just laughed. _Of course_ he had noticed Lily's outfit change. She didn't know why Lily was so surprised.

"I can never win, can I," Lily said, defeated.

"No Lily," James began. "That's not true—"

"That still doesn't explain why you're sopping wet," Mary realized.

"And that, Miss MacDonald," Sirius said with shining eyes, "is for us to know and for you to find out."

The four boys trooped across the common room to the boy's staircase - Marlene could've sworn she saw James look back at Lily before he turned the corner - leaving the three girls disgruntled and annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that was fun.

Remember to keep track of the chapter numbers as you read, because I posted them out of order!

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chase(r)**  
>Chapter 2<p>

He opened his eyes. The red curtains above his four-poster draped down, sheltering him from the day ahead.

Five more hours.

_Focus. Quidditch._

James opened the curtains as he rolled over. Sirius was still fast asleep. James reached behind him and grabbed his pillow, which was immediately chucked at Sirius.

"Oi!"

"Wake up, mate."

"No," Sirius said, throwing the pillow back at James's face.

"C'mon, Padfoot, it's Quidditch today."

James woke up Remus and Peter, and soon the four of them were going down to breakfast.

They arrived in the Great Hall to find it almost empty. Only the few early risers sat at their house tables, among them Lily Evans.

The Marauders sat a few seats down from her, and it wasn't until they were about to start eating did James notice her expression.

Sirius saw him look up at her, and when he saw her expression, exhausted and empty compared to the fiery and annoyed they had left her in last night, Sirius nudged his friend, saying "Go."

James moved toward her immediately, but slowly. He didn't want her to get upset by his presence, as she so often did. He slid down the bench to sit in front of her, hesitating only when he spoke.

"You okay, Lily?" he said after a moment.

_Lily._

Lily looked down and straightened her fork on the table, not sure how to respond. She was not okay, at all. Her whole world was changing, and on three different fronts. She knew she would get through it, but she didn't want to put in the effort just yet. Lily felt weak, a weakness she rarely felt, and it scared her. But she would get through.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Well, did you sleep?" James asked, half joking, but entirely concerned.

"Nah, I couldn't." Lily looked up at him at last. When their eyes met he flashed a concerned smile. She shrugged. She didn't know what to do. "Ready for the game?"

James relaxed a little. She didn't want to talk about her problems, but at lease she didn't mind talking with him at all.

"I'm always ready," he said, earning a small smile from the red head.

"Of course you are," she replied, her smile widening slightly.

"It's true! What kind of captain would I be if I wasn't prepared?"

"James Potter," Lily said without missing a beat.

"Hey!"

Lily laughed, her problems leaving for the moment. James reached across the table and made for her breakfast. But she knew him, and grabbed his wrists before they made it to her plate.

"That's _mine_, Potter."

"You weren't eating it, Evans!" He tried to pull his hands free.

"Well, now I am!" She let go and picked up a piece of toast. But with his newly freed hand he reached for hers.

Lily looked at him with surprised disbelief, but she was still smiling. He was holding one of her hands and she was holding one of his. He had a mischievous look in his eyes, but he too was smiling. James's expression softened as she realized what was happening.

She felt her heart flutter.

_What?_

She pulled her hands away, the toast crashing to the table between them. It felt like the Great Hall was empty, it was so silent.

Lily set her hands in her lap and looked down at her plate.

"My mum is sick," she whispered to the floor.

It just came out. Her burden had become suddenly unbearable, and for a reason unbeknownst to Lily, she felt James was the best person to share it with. She looked back up to him slowly, and she found his eyes, lacking all humor for once.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say.

James had not been expecting that. He had thought it would be about the war, or maybe, hopefully, her troubles were about _him_, that his chase was going to end, but this was worse. His heart sank when he looked back at her and saw the desperation in her eyes.

This was the only thing Lily had no control over or she couldn't do anything about. She could only sit and watch as her mother became sicker and sicker.

"Lily…" James started again.

"No," Lily said, realizing what she had just dumped onto him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Lily, I'm going to worry about you no matter what, you might as well tell me the truth."

She inhaled. "She's been sick before, but it's getting worse. I just woke up this morning and it was all I could think about." James lowered his hand onto the table, landing it right next to hers. She looked up to him, thankful for the first time that he was there. _And why are you calling me Lily?_ But it all just confused her more.

"It better be a good game today, Potter," Lily said with a smile. "I need to get my mind off things."

* * *

><p>With full stomachs, Lily, Remus, Mary, and Peter made the trek down to the pitch an hour after James, Sirius, Marlene, and their teammates.<p>

Twenty more minutes.

The atmosphere promised a good game. The sky was a brilliant blue but with many white clouds patching the sky and occasionally blocked the sun; perfect playing conditions. The only foreseeable negativity was the clear divide between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as they walked the path.

Once the four seventh years sat down, Remus elbowed Peter and smiled as they looked across the stands.

"_What have you lot done?_" Lily said without taking her eyes off the other side of the pitch.

"Sirius told you you'd find out," Remus laughed.

Across the field, hanging over the Ravenclaw section was a large black storm cloud that was pouring into the stands, flooding their seats. Woven into the clouds was a scarlet and gold scarf, creating a rip in the sky.

They could distantly see a few teachers trying to sort it out before game time, but they weren't making much progress. The drenched Ravenclaws tried to avoid that section of the stands, but the cloud just began to swell as they moved.

But Lily was suddenly distracted.

The teams had made their way onto the field, ready for the game. She scanned the players in red, not knowing that she was looking for him until her eyes landed on the gold POTTER written on his back.

And her heart fluttered as it had that morning. And she wanted to stop it – the queasy, unsure, lovely feelings – but she also wanted more.

* * *

><p>Marlene punched his arm when she saw the Ravenclaw stands.<p>

"This? Really?" she said, trying not to laugh. "You guys are going to be in so much trouble."

"Only if we get caught," chuckled Sirius.

James laughed too, despite the bruise forming on his arm.

"Let's try to focus, mates." But even as he said it his head turned towards the Gryffindor section, scanning it for long red hair. When he found her, he smiled automatically, unable to stop if he wanted to, because Lily was looking back at him. James couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, things were going to change.

But it was time to get into formation, the teachers disregarding the one black cloud in an effort to stay on schedule.

Before James knew it, he was in the air and in possession, ready to win.

* * *

><p>Above, her house mates were dominating, keeping in possession and playing very well, and only faltering at Ravenclaw's bludgers. The keeper in blue was playing excellently, but not well enough to stop the superbly trained Gryffindor chasers indefinitely.<p>

Gryffindor was in the lead.

The four seventh years in the stands followed the path of the Quaffle (Lily's eyes mostly on James). She couldn't help but remember that morning, how she abruptly had a need for him. How his presence had made her feel better, not calmer or saner, but hopeful. How she suddenly trusted him with her troubles, and how well he had accepted the burden. Her eyes followed his actions as she tried to focus on the game, rather than trying to sort out her feelings, but it wasn't working.

No one gave any attention elsewhere until the earsplitting smack of a Bludger against a bat.

Remus turned to see the Bludger, and who it was heading straight towards.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YAY!

Okay, this is chapter 2/4. Who knows when I'll actually finish, but there you go!

Thanks for reading!

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chase(r)  
><strong>Chapter 3

Everything was frozen.

Every single pair of eyes was glued to the two figures, suspended in air. Even the players had stopped to watch in anticipation.

Lily's knuckles were white, clutching Mary and Remus's forearms.

_He could not get hurt._

The Bludger was hurtling towards him, blasting a path through the air. He was only just realizing what was happening, but too late. He was still focused on getting rid of the Quaffle and he barely had a second to spare as it was.

He was going to hit.

The world was still as James dropped the Quaffle to Marlene and turned just in time for the Bludger to hit him square in the chest.

The air rushed out of every person in the stadium just as it had been crushed out of James. Everyone stood still as James began to slide off the end of his broom in slow motion.

As he fell, one eerie sound erupted from the silence.

"JAMES!"

Lily's voice rang throughout the stadium boldly, bringing people out of the shock of the impact.

Lily leaned over the railing of the stadium, desperate to help. Time moved exceptionally slowly as she pushed through the crowd, trying to get to the staircase down.

She barely noticed Remus, Mary, and Peter on her heels. She didn't hear Dumbledore shout "_Aresto momentum!_" towards James' falling figure. She couldn't see the Gryffindor team, suddenly kicked back into gear, inches away from catching the Snitch and preparing to fly down to their fallen teammate. All Lily knew was that James could not get hurt.

* * *

><p>James had a millisecond to watch come at him, the Bludger suddenly right in front of him. The Bludger collided with him, collapsing his ribs and crushing all the air out of him, adrenaline taking its place.<p>

He was falling unconscious.

But he fought it. He still had a game to win.

He began to slip under again, but he held on long enough to see Marlene catch the Quaffle and Sirius ahead, open for the pass.

He slid off his broom. His eyes closing, he was engulfed in unawareness.

He imagined Lily screaming his name, his world turning black, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>Lily reached the field entrance just as Demascus Weasley caught the Snitch. She sprinted to James, her cloak billowing around her as she ran. His body was only slightly mangled from the fall, the Bludger's impact the real damage.<p>

Lily was still screaming his name as she ran up to him, Mary and Remus on her heels – Sirius, Marlene, and the rest of the team just dismounting.

Lily felt like she was moving in slow motion, she couldn't move fast enough, the weight of possibility holding her back.

She slid to her knees when she reached him on his left, adrenaline pumping, heart racing. The rest of the group converged around him.

His black hair was genuinely windswept and his glasses were slightly askew.

"Oh Merlin, James." Lily said under her breath. "James, wake up!"

She felt like crying. Her heart was banging about in her chest. She didn't know what she was feeling. He could be seriously hurt! She hadn't even had time to put her feelings into coherent thoughts! But oh Merlin, why had he taken that Bludger? Surely he could have found a way to dodge it! She would have hit him in her frustration had he not been extremely injured. Instead, she reached out to him, remembering the possibilities of his injuries, and gently straightened his glasses.

_James, what have you done to me?_ She thought.

"C'mon, mate. Wake up," Sirius whispered from Lily's right.

"James," Remus said, across from Lily.

Gradually, James began to move. At first only his fingers twitched, causing Lily to grasp his hand. Sirius and Remus looked at her, then at each other curiously, but she was too worried to care.

Then he began to cough, his breathing suddenly difficult. Professor McGonagall appeared, pointing her wand at his throat, causing his airways to clear and his choking to stop.

James turned his head a little and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

He awoke to Lily, Sirius, and Remus huddling over him protectively, and a dozen more people behind them. The concern on their faces was odd; he was fine—

He inhaled.

"Ow!" James shouted, causing a commotion around him. "Merlin."

James tried instinctively to lift his hand to his chest, but he stopped when he noticed Lily holding it.

He looked at their hands folded together on his stomach. James lifted his eyes up to her beautiful green ones. Lily didn't meet his eyes, but her cheeks turned pink in acknowledgement. She held on to his hand as she inspected his injuries, a curtain of perfect red hair falling down from her ear. James smiled.

He regulated his breathing and tried to speak again.

"What happened?"

"Well, you sort of got creamed but that Bludger, mate," Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "I meant the match."

"We won," Remus said. "Weasley found the Snitch just after you fell.

James relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked quietly.

James looked at her intensely, finally meeting her eyes, trying to understand.

"I am now," he said, his tone almost equal to hers. She thought she saw his eyes flicker towards their hands.

"You are not okay, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "How many ribs do you think are broken?"

"Four or five," he responded, not taking his eyes off Lily.

"Com on mate, let's get you to the hospital wing," Remus suggested.

"No, I think I'll stay here, thank you."

Lily rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"Let's go, James. You're hurt."

_She called me James._

"If you say so, Lily."

_He called me Lily._

Under McGonagall's supervision, Sirius and Remus lifted James up so he stood between them. They carried him up to the castle with his arms draped around their shoulders for support.

Lily, Peter, Mary, and Marlene followed behind them. They discussed the game or the fall, except for Lily, who walked quietly, trying to make sense of her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

HELLO!

So this was originally the chapter thing I posted, and now it actually might make sense as chapters 1 and 2 are also up! Weee!

Thanks for reading and please review! :)

(working on chapter 4.) (yay.)


End file.
